Existencia
by MissDupre
Summary: En un mundo sin criaturas míticas, ellos eran almas gemelas, él era el amor de su vida. ¿Pero que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida muere y te deja sola con un pequeño de siete años? Solo queda buscar al amor de tu existencia. EdwardxBella


**Resumen:** En un mundo sin criaturas míticas, ellos eran almas gemelas, él era el amor de su vida. ¿Pero que pasa cuando el amor de tu vida muere y te deja sola con un pequeño de siete años? Solo queda buscar al amor de tu existencia. EdwardxBella. Ligero OoC. , OC.

**Declaración:** Ninguno de los personajes aquí representados me pertenece.

**Notas de la autora:** Otra historia. Yupi. Esta idea no la podia sacar de mi mente. Asi que la plasme aqui.

* * *

**Existencia**

Capitulo I: "Un encuentro desafortunado"

Aburrido pensé con sorna mientras caminaba por las agitadas veredas de Chicago, estaba atrasado, muy atrasado. Mi hermano me había mandado a buscar a mi sobrino, y llevaba diez minutos de retraso. ¿Quien sabe donde estaría Mathew?, siendo hijo de Emmett, en cualquier lugar. Mientras analizaba los posibles lugares donde lo podría hallar sin llamar a la policía, vi algo que me llamo la atención. En la esquina, justo en el cruce para ingresar al colegio, una cabella castaño rojiza se ondulaba al viento, su olor a fresias me llego gracias al viento, por detrás se veía menuda, frágil. Su andar era de una gacela asustadiza, temerosa. La mujer iba ensimismada en su mundo, no vio que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, y que en la otra esquina un convertible azul entraba en la calle a toda velocidad, ella solo cruzo. Todo se volvió en cámara lenta, podía sentir la adrenalina correr por mis venas, sentí muchas cosas a la vez. Pánico, angustia, valentía, era un mar de emociones distintas, pero una reino sobre todas, el miedo a que esa mujer de olor a fresias muriera. Corrí los mas rápido que pude, cuando llegue a la esquina el auto estaba a solo unos dos metros, un grito se acomodo en mi mente,_ ¡por favor no!. _ Y fue en ese momento en el que me lance.

Sentí mis brazos rodeando su espalda a la vez que giraba mi cuerpo tratando de acunarla y que no recibiera el peso de la caída. Ella solo se acurruco en mí y suspiro, por las milésimas de segundos que permanecimos en el aire, la oí murmurar "**_Cumpliste, dijiste que siempre me protegerías_**_"_, su voz era un canto, armonioso pero melancólico. Me sentí a salvo cuando mi espalda choco con el duro asfalto de la calle, el auto no nos había dado.

A los minutos abrí mis ojos con pesadez, podía sentir un dolor agudo en mi espalda, pero eso no era un inconveniente. Mis oídos zumbaban por el golpe que había sufrido en mi cabeza. Me costo darme cuenta del peso extra que estaba acomodado en mi pecho y me fije en ella. Por primera vez la vi de frente, su rostro no tenia comparación, tenia forma de corazón, era delicado, su tez tan blanca como la porcelana, sus labios rosados encajaban a la perfección en su quijada estilizada, y sus ojos… eran de un profundo chocolate, intenso y magnifico. Miraba un punto ajeno a mi, al ser doctor lo entendí en el momento, parecía estar en shock. Muchos gritos se escuchaban a nuestro alrededor, pero ella parecía tan ida, como si nada hubiera pasado, y ella siguiera en su mente.

- ¡Mamá! – Un grito resalto sobre los demás, era de una voz infantil, aunque se oía madura. Me levante ignorando el dolor en mi espalda y cargue a la mujer en mis brazos. - ¡Mamá! – Volví a escuchar, ahora se escuchaba mas cerca pero no podía localizar de donde. – ¡Apártense! ¡Ella es mi madre! – Un niño de unos aproximados siete años se hizo paso entre la gente, empujándola sin reparo, tenia una tez morena, reluciente ante el sol de Chicago, sus ojos eran del mismo color chocolateado de la mujer, tenían un parecido tormentoso.

- Ephraim - Susurro la mujer, levanto su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos, vi entendimiento en ellos, sonrío pero no le llego a los ojos. Se aparto de mi tratando de incorporándose, la deposite en suelo con delicadeza, mantuve mi mano en su cintura por precaución.

- Mamá, ¿Estas bien? – La mujer solo asintió levemente mientras se agachaba y abrazaba al pequeño.

- Lo siento mucho, solcito - Beso su frente con un amor tan intenso que hizo que me sonrojara.

- No me llames así, Mamá, ya no tengo cuatro años – Le reclamo formando un puchero, parecían estar en su mundo. El chiquillo se fijo en mí, su mirada cambio por completo a una hostilidad feroz, animal. – Ya puedes soltar a **MI **Madre – Recalco el mi con irritación. Al instante solté mi mano que permanecía aferrada al a cintura de la mujer, ella solo se voltio hacia mi y me miro fijamente.

- Perdone la actitud de mi hijo, es un poco reacio con los extraños. No sabe cuanto le agradezco que me haya salvado – Parecía incomoda al decir esto, su voz sonó distinta, como si fuera otra persona la que estuviera hablando, no era la misma voz que había escuchado hace unos minutos. Esta era como la de un robot.

- Si no hay de que, no se preocupe – Le respondí cortésmente. Tuve que contener las ganas de abrazarla para saber si estaba bien y no soltarla más.

- Vamos a casa Mamá, tenemos mucho que desempacar – Le urgió el pequeño, sus ojos no se apartaban de mí, parecía notar el interés que tenía por su madre. Edward no, me trate de reprimir.

- Si – Le respondió, se volvió a mi mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo – Tome, es mi tarjeta. Llámeme si necesita un favor de parte mía, gracias de nuevo - Tomo la mano del pequeño y camino cruzando la calle, esta vez con mas precaución.

La mire hasta que se desvaneció por las calles de Chicago, ella no se volteo en ningún momento, hablaba alegremente con el pequeño. Se veía distinta. Mire la tarjeta en mis manos, un nombre en azul resaltaba entre el blanco pálido, Isabella Swan, presidenta diario Chicago News. Abajo salía su dirección y su teléfono. Una sensación de alegría recorrió todo mi cuerpo pero la frente al instante. Estaba pensando cosas incorrectas de una mujer casada, eso era adulterio, y yo era un perfecto caballero. Un tirón de mi sweeter hizo romper mi batalla interna.

- Tío Edward, ¿Estas bien? – Mi sobrino se hallaba junto a mi. Parecía preocupado.

- Si, ¿Por qué? – Tome la mochila que recargaba en su hombro y tome su mano pare empezar a caminar hacia mi auto.

- Pues Lisa me contó que salvaste a una mujer, ¿Es verdad? – Sus pequeños ojos celestes llamearon con la emoción. Sonreí sin ganas.

- ¿Cómo sabe Lisa eso? – Trate de cambiar el tema. Mi sobrino siempre se dejaba llevar.

- Pues Tío, tú lo sabes, le gustas a todas esas viejas que vienen a buscar a mis amigos, ellos te conocen – No me podía sentirme halagado porque las mamas de los amigos de Mathew me miraran, era perturbador.

- No me había dado cuenta – Mentí.

- Que raro, porque no son para nada disimuladas – Su comentario me hizo reír. Para tener solo siete años era muy perspicaz, eso tenia que haberlo sacado de Rose.

- ¿Y que hiciste hoy? – Le pregunte cuando subimos a mi volvo plateado.

- Hum… Tom se peleo con Justin por una barra de caramelos, al final me la comí yo, fue genial - Unos hoyuelos iguales a los de mi hermano aparecieron en su mejilla.

- ¿Algo más? – Trata de monopolizar la conversación sobre él.

- Oh si, llego un compañero nuevo, lo conoces, salvaste a su mamá – Me respondió, el tema había vuelto.

- ¿Ephraim? – Ese era el nombre que había dicho Isabella.

- Si Tío, pero le gusta que le digan Ephra, su nombre es algo anticuado, dijo que así se llamaba su bisabuelo. Pobre – Murmuro con tristeza.

- ¿Por qué? – Una curiosidad rara me embargo.

- Perdió a su papá en el verano, ahora vive solo con su madre, dice que ella es magnifica y muy bella. ¿Es bella Tío Edward? – Su pregunta me descoloco. Una imagen mental de Isabella se instalo en mi cabeza.

- Si – Murmure.

- Que bien, porque hará una fiesta de cumpleaños, y me invito, es muy simpático. ¿Me acompañaras Tío? – Bateo sus pestañas como si se tratara de Alice.

- Claro que si – Volví a murmurar.

Coloque la radio en una emisora agradable y no volví a hablar con mi sobrino. El cantaba distraídamente las canciones mientras fijaba su vista en las calles. Mi mente viejo rápidamente al recuerdo del cuerpo de Isabella Swan contra el mío. Y su susurro tan emotivo, y lo entendí. Ella me había confundido con su difunto esposo, y eso me entristeció, también comprendí la reacción de su hijo, tan reacio a mi presencia. Ojala cuando volviera encontrarme con ella pudiera ver como realmente era Isabella Swan.

* * *

**Nota del Capitulo:** ¿Por que me gusta ver sufrir a Edward?. No lo sé. Pero esta idea surgio de la frase del resumen. Sale en el libro pero no me acuerdo en cual. Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews. Y espero que les haya gustado.

Nos vemos!.


End file.
